Eleven White Roses
by jeanmarie95
Summary: Dis-verse with a tinge of Book-verse. What if Pheobus told Esmeralda about his engagement to Fleur De Lys? My First Fresme,enjoy!


**Eleven White Roses**

**A/N: My first Fresme story, sorry for the grammatical errors, I hope you enjoy it!**

Weeks after the Feast of Fools, everyone in Paris forgot the incident of the deformed bell-ringer and the King of Fools, Quasimodo. The sun shone brightly in the city of Paris, where many husbands are earning their meager income to make ends are doing their wifely duties, and children are playing and roaming around the city.

As for La Esmeralda , the most beautiful and enchanting gypsy girl in France, was dancing at the square. Crowds of people, mostly lecherous men gather to watch the gypsy dancer with awe and lust while she dances gracefully. Her cheap and long purple cotton skirt dances with her as she enchants the crowd with the rhythmic beat of her tambourine. The sun caught her soft and curly raven hair so beautifully that would make all noble women in France green with envy. She bows, to indicate that she was finished with her performance, many shiny gold and sliver coins alike, was filling the purple hat to the brim. The crowds disperse, leaving Esmeralda to count the coins alone.

Counting the coins, she heard a soft tinkling sounds of the bells. She glanced up and saw two lanky legs which belongs to her dear friend and the King of Gypsies, Clopin Trouillefou.

"La Esmeralda! Is that the today's income?" he exclaimed in amazement. Esmeralda grinned. "Yes Clopin, surprised that I've broke the record _again_?" she asked cheekily.

"Of course_ not _Esmeralda, you always break the record for earning the most." he replied. Esmeralda put most of the coins in a small sack and tossed it to him which he caught in with ease. "Well, thanks Esme! See you at the Court of Miracles!" Esmeralda smiled as he left.

On the way back, Esmeralda bought some groceries back to the Court of Miracles. The sky became darker as she was on her way home, she heard loud and heavy footsteps , few feet away from her. She glanced back, saw a big black figure behind her. _It must be a guard! _She thought. Afraid , she quicken her footsteps as the figure behind her did so. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

Relief that it was Pheobus, she laughed, "Pheobus, I thought someone tried to mug me. Pheobus?" she observes him, he has dark circles under his eyes ,his blonde hair and beard were unkempt and she wrinkled her nose as the unpleasant smell of alcohol hit her nostrils. "Pheobus, what happened to you?" she asked worriedly. "Esmeralda, I-I'm engaged to Fleur de Lys de Gondelaurier ." he said drunkenly. Her face heart stopped beating at that moment.

"How?"

" She comes from a very rich family in Paris. Her father introduced her to me. Immediately, she took a liking to me." he replied lazily.

"What about me? Don't you care about me?"she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, of course I do! I'll bring you to Lyons and you could stay in my house. On the weekends, I could go there to accompany you!"

Esmeralda was filled with rage. "I can't believe you Pheobus De Chateaupers! Y-you want to make me a concubine?" she shrieked.

Pheobus just shrugs his shoulders. " I don't really know, maybe. But who cares anyway. I thought you love me?"

"Oh Pheobus!" she said, his name on her tongue now tasted bitter. "I loved you before, but not now." she continued, tears were threatening to fall. As she left, Phoebus quickly picked her up and threw her roughly on his shoulders.

"PHEOBUS! PUT ME DOWN! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried desperately.

"I'm going to bring you to Lyons whether you like it or not! Now shut up!" she changed to her survival mode and quickly gave a hard tug on his blonde hair. Phoebus screamed and quickly dropped her on the quickly stood up and took a quick exit through the alley. _Oh god ,this is not the Phoebus that I've known before. God, please send someone to help me! _She ran through the maze of alley and stopped to catch her breath. Unfortunately, she saw some guards in front of her. _Oh no!_

"Hey! Gypsy girl! Come back here!"

She make a quick dash and bumped into one of the guards and he grabbed both of her wrist. "Out of gypsy luck eh, Gypsy?" the guard said gleefully as he cuffed her hands.

"Well, well ,well what we have here?" the other guard reached out for the sack of money.

"Stolen money no doubt!"

"Hey! I've earn it fair and square!" she defended.

"Gypsies earn it _FAIR_ ? Don't make me laugh!" he said it like it was the most ridiculous thing that he heard in his life.

"Let me go! I-" she was cut off by Pheobus who to managed to find her. "I'll deal with her. Now go back to the Palace of Justice!" he ordered. "Yes sir!" and they left.

" You going to go to Lyons with me or I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"he threatened.

"I'll never go with you!" she exclaimed bravely.

"You ask for it!" Pheobus took her by the blouse and slam her against the wall. She muffled a scream and he gave her five sharp, powerful slaps on each cheek. Her cheeks were bright red and Pheobus kneed her in the stomach. Blood began to flow from her mouth and tears were falling from her eyes. He punched her for quite a long time until he was tired. Satisfied, he said, " I hope you'd die faster, I wouldn't want rumors to be spread around Paris that I was with a gypsy girl. Goodbye."

Esmeralda collapse onto the ground. Her body was weakening. She needed help. She crawled on the ground while more blood came pouring from her mouth. Her vision began to blur. Then, she saw someone, a man in a big black horse galloping in front of her. She reached her cuffed hands out for help and mouthed 'help me' and fainted.

Judge Claude Frollo was galloping on his big, black horse. Its mane was flowing majestically in the wind as he gallops faster. "Where is she?" Frollo muttered. One of the dimwitted guards told Frollo that Captain Pheobus was alone with Esmeralda. Frollo galloped down the streets searching for her and the Captain.

Suddenly,he saw a feminine body slumped on the ground, in a tiny puddle of blood in front of him. He quickly got down from his horse and rushed towards the body. _She looks familiar...It can't be! _ "Madamoiselle, are you alright?" He carefully turned her over and he gasped. _Hell's teeth! _He quickly draw back his hand which burned his skin like hellfire. He gazed her with fear. Should he save the girl which will continue to cause devastating pain, desire and that terrible agony in his soul, or just leave her there, dying in the streets? "_Save her, win her heart not body!" _The tiny angelic voice inside of him said. "_Let her die! She is the source of your hellfire! You'll be destroyed by this heathen!"_A evil voice inside urged. Mixed with emotions, he couldn't think straight. For what it seems like an eternity, he finally made his carefully carries her up and puts her on his horse. They went back to the Palace of Justice.

As soon as they were in the Palace, Frollo had Madame Beaulieu, his private nurse, tend to raised her eyebrow as her master does not favour the gypsies but she did not say anything. Madame Beaulieu quickly bristled him out of the room which was inappropriate for her master to see while she bandaged her wounds.

Esmeralda aroused from her sleep. _Where am I?_ The sun's rays was piercing lightly through the tall and grand windows. She looked around and to her surprise, she was surrounded with many fluffy feathered pillows and the blanket was made of soft cotton like clouds. The chamber was filled with rich and fine tapestries which she had never seen before, the floors were tiled with white, shiny marbles and the professionally craved mahogany dressing table was at the corner of the large chamber. She winced in pain as pushed her herself up to sit comfortably.

The door opened and the smell of food made her stomach grumbled. A servant came in, holding a tray filled with a piece of juicy black pepper roasted steak, a slice of french toast and a bowl of warm, creamy mushroom soup.

"Madamoiselle, you're awake!You've been out for a few days now. Here's your lunch." she said as she put the tray onto Esmeralda's lap. Esmeralda ate ravenously and soon, the plates on the tray was empty. "Thank you." she said as the servant took the tray and left the chambers.

There was a knock on the door. It was Frollo who came in. "I see that you're awake." he said nonchalantly as he glides to her bedside, towering over her. "How are your injuries?" he asked. She replied with a short answer. " Better." Frollo took out a bouquet of flowers behind his back. It was fresh, white roses, eleven of them. She finally realizes what it means and gasped. _It cannot be!_

She narrowed her eyes and said, "What are the flowers for?"

" F-for you." he said nervously.

She laughed bitterly. "Ha! You, the Minister of Justice giving a mere gypsy girl a bouquet of flowers?"

He face became red. "I did not come here to be insulted by you, you gypsy wit-"

"Gypsy witch? What, am I supposed to live to see you calling me names and to witness your love to a gypsy heathen?" she retorted.

"That's enough!" he snarled. "Enough." He dropped the bouquet of roses on the marble floor ,stormed out of the chamber and closed the door with a loud slam. Esmeralda sighed and picked up the roses. Could this be any worse?

Madam Beaulieu then came in. She was a stout woman with wrinkled lips , her hair tied in a bun and was it covered with a white piece of cloth. "Madamoiselle, its time to change your bandages."After she was done examining and changing the bandages she said sternly, "You still need to rest for a few days, so don't go walking around the Palace."

"I won't. Madame Beaulieu, do you know where Frollo is ?" she asked.

"Yes, he's in his study shouldn't insult him like that you know, he was quite worried and prayed that you'd recover." Esmeralda raised an eyebrow at her statement." I've known Claude since he was small boy. He isn't evil as the gypsies think. I'll be leaving now, good day Madamoiselle." "Good day to you too Madame." she replied.

After she had changed her clothes, Esmeralda walked through the Palace's long and winding corridors, she finally reached the two gigantic, solid wooden doors which opens to Judge Claude Frollo's study room. Esmeralda, knocked and opened both doors. The study room was filled with many shelves of ancient tomes and floor was covered in heaps of books and parchment ,leaving a small path for her to walk. She walked carefully, avoiding the books on the way. Suddenly, one of the scrolls caught the hem of her dress and she fell face flat on the floor. "O pf!"

"Are you alright?" Frollo said with concern as he helped her up. "I'm f-fine, thank you." she stammered out. She brushed her skirt and Frollo asked, "What are you doing here? Madame Beaulieu told me that you are not supposed to get out of the bed." She sighed and said, "I'm sorry about just now, its because that Pheobus h-he-" tears were trickling down her bronze face. "I'm sorry." She sobbed out. Frollo slowly encircled both arms around her and hugged her tightly. _She feels so warm. _He felt a warm fire in his soul which he accepted it. "Shh, you're forgiven, Captain Pheobus has been transferred back to Lyon ." he said softly as his bejeweled, slender fingers traced her cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. She looked at him her bright emerald eyes staring his soft and yet cold granite ones. She tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Frollo stumbled forward. He cupped her face and returned the kiss.

"Madamoiselle, you ought to be in bed! I'll tell Mas-"She scolded. Both of them broke the kiss. "Oh, excuse me for interrupting you Master Frollo but my patient needs to rest." " I know. Is it fine for her to stay here?" he asked. She humphed and said sternly as she left, "Alright, alright! She can stay here,but make sure that she does not overexert herself!" " I will !" he smirked. "Esmeralda, do you love me?" he asked nervously. Esmeralda combed his sliver disheveled hair. "Oh Claude," using his first name, "Of course I love you." she said softly. They entwined and kissed.

**THE END**


End file.
